five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mangle
Informacje= (Może szukałeś(-aś) Foxy'ego z pierwszej części gry?) Wygląd Mangle to animatronik-lis, koloru białego z różowym pyskiem, czerwonymi rumieńcami na policzkach, złotymi oczami, różową muszką i różowymi paznokciami. Jest to nowsza wersja Foxy'ego. Dawniej nosił/nosiła przydomek Toy Foxy, ale dzieci rozbierały go/ją na części i składały nieprawidłowo, przez co pozostał z niej/niego prawie cały endoszkielet. Pozostały tylko głowa, ręce i stopa. Zachowanie Mangle, podobnie jak wszystkie animatroniki z FNaF 2, dąży do zabicia stróża nocnego, czyli gracza. Jej/jego lokalizacją startową jest Kącik Zabaw, gdzie uaktywnia się od nocy drugiej, a rzadko od nocy pierwszej. Jej/jego droga do biura jest następująca - Kącik Zabaw --> Kącik Nagród --> Pokój Gier --> Korytarz Główny --> Pokój Przyjęć 1 --> Pokój Przyjęć 2 --> Prawy Szyb Wentylacyjny --> Biuro. Kiedy tylko wejdzie do wentylacji, gracz może usłyszeć pewien dziwny dźwięk. Po rozkodowaniu go, można usłyszeć komunikat policyjny. Gdy gracz go usłyszy, musi założyć maskę by Mangle zniknął/zniknęła. Jeśli tego nie zrobi lub za szybko zdejmie maskę, animatronik zacznie zwisać z sufitu. Kiedy gracz podniesie i opuści monitor, robot wykona swój jumpscare. Aktywność Jeśli uaktywni się pierwszej nocy, może pojawić się raz w Prawej Wentylacji. W nocy drugiej, kiedy występuje normalnie, możemy zobaczyć ją/go w wentylacji dwa-trzy razy. W nocy czwartej staje się aktywniejsza/aktywniejszy - Możemy go/ją zauważyć w wentylacji cztery-pięć razy. W nocy piątej staje się niebezpieczny/niebezpieczna - Pojawi się w wentylacji pięć-sześć razy. Ciekawostki *W plikach gry FNaF 2 istnieje plik przedstawiający Mangle z minigierek o nazwie "He was here" Najprawdopodobniej oznacza to, że morderca schował jedno z dzieci w Kid's Cove. **Istnieje również teoria, że to dowód na to, że Mangle jest mężczyzną. *"Mangle" jest skrótem od "Mangled", co oznacza po angielsku "zniekształcony". *Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który potrafi chodzić po suficie. *Kiedy jest w wentylacji i w biurze, widać jej/jego pomalowane paznokcie. *Być może Mangle była/był nowością w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", o czym świadczy plakat w Kąciku Zabaw "The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" '''(Pol. Nowa twarz Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara'''). *W trzecim teaserze FNaF2 można zobaczyć Mangle z hakiem. W grze jednak, takowego nie posiada. *Jest najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem. *Mangle jest jedynym animatronikiem, z niewiadomą płcią. Obecnie większość graczy twierdzi, że Mangle jest samicą, ale niektórzy uważają, że to samiec. **Dowody, że jest kobietą - Damski wygląd. Występuje w Ladies Night (Damska Noc/Wieczór Panieński), lecz według niektórych Mangle to animatronik-klaun, więc to może wyjaśniać dlaczego Mangle jest pomalowany/pomalowana. **Dowody, że jest mężczyzną - Mangle, to nowszy odpowiednik Foxy'ego, a Toy'owe animatroniki nie zmieniają płci po poprzednikach. Phone Guy mówi na niego/nią "on". Ma czerwone rumieńce, a Toy Chica (Jedyny Toy'owy animatronik o którym wiadomo, że jest kobietą) różowe. *Mangle ma dwie głowy, jedna to głowa Mangle, a druga (należąca do endoszkieletu) "wychodzi" z jej/jego szyi. **Powstała teoria, że jest to głowa endoszkieletu prawie doszczętnie zniszczonej papugi. Ta teza bierze się z tego, że piraci są przedstawiani z tym ptakiem na ramieniu. Mangle miał/miała być nowszym odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego, który był właśnie piratem. **Powstała także teoria, że to po prostu Babeczka starej Chici. *Gdy wchodzi do lewej wentylacji, druga głowa Mangle przenika przez ściany wentylacji. To jedynie błąd/niedopracowanie Scotta. *Mangle wchodzi do największej ilości lokacji ze wszystkich animatroników we FNaF2. Nie wchodzi tylko do Części/Serwis, Sceny, Pokoju Przyjęć 3 i 4. *Mangle jako jedyny animatronik przechodzi przez Kącik Nagród (wyjątkiem jest Marionetka, choć nie widać tego na kamerze). *Mangle we wszystkich pokojach poza Prawym Szybem Wentylacyjnym, Kid's Cove i korytarzem jest po prostu wklejoną teksturą. * Mangle to jeden z czterech animatroników które mają dwie pozycje w korytarzu drugim jest Bonnie, trzecim Toy Freddy a czwartym Freddy Fazbear. *Scott Cawthon na Steamie odpowiedział na pytania ludzi "Czy Mangle jest płci męskiej czy żeńskiej?". Odpowiedź brzmiała "Tak". |-|Galeria= KidsCoveBrightened.png MangleInTheRightVent.png 185px-600.png 185px-Evpng.png 185px-MangleFrontHall.png 185px-MangleInTheGameArea.png 185px-MangleInTheMainHall.png 185px-MangleInThePrizeCorner.png 185px-MangleInTheRightVent.png 185px-ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png 185px-Mangle Party Room 2.png 185px-Mangleattackfull.gif 185px-New Foxy.jpeg 185px-OfficeMangle.png 185px-Tumblr neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1 400.gif Kid's Cove.png Mangle Icon.png Th (5).jpg Tumblr new8bmrUkz1rnuls8o2 500.png Mangle Armado.png|Mangle w minigrze z FNAF 3 Mangle jumpscare by maxandtv-d86bn1r.gif|jumpscare Mangle tumblr_inline_ndu1fudWXK1rnzqwk.png tumblr_inline_ndu1fmpJup1rnzqwk.png Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Foxy'ego Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Toy